


Vessel

by darling_pet



Series: The Flash S07 Drabbles [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Bodyswap, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Love, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Reunions, s07e01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29887974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: Never in a million years when you woke up today did you expect to reconnect with various Wells… through Barry Allen!
Relationships: Earth-19 Harrison "HR" Wells & Reader, Earth-19 Harrison "HR" Wells & You, Earth-19 Harrison "HR" Wells/Reader, Earth-19 Harrison "HR" Wells/You, Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells & Reader, Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells & You, Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells/Reader, Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells/You, Harrison "Sherloque" Wells & Reader, Harrison "Sherloque" Wells & You, Harrison "Sherloque" Wells/Reader, Harrison "Sherloque" Wells/You
Series: The Flash S07 Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197506
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Vessel

**Author's Note:**

> It's a whole new season of Flash Drabbles, y'all! Here's the first for S07E01.

This is real life.

Never in a million years when you woke up today did you expect to reconnect with various Wells… through Barry Allen!

Chester and Allegra did warn you before you showed up to work today. There were very confusing texts sent on both their parts, so really, you had no idea what to expect.

But you were giddy nonetheless.

The moment you walk into the Lounge, you stop in your tracks to find Barry wearing a very-unlike-him fashion choice—a flat cap. _Oh wait. Sherloque?_

_Is this really happening?!_

“Sherly…?” you try, still apprehensive. Barry’s eyes widen at the sight of you.

“(Y/N)?” Barry’s voice comes out French. He rushes to hug you. “‘Ow I ‘ave missed you! To be in your arms again! Your beauty never fades.”

You can’t help but giggle in his arms.

“ _Qu’est-ce qui se passe_? Why do you laugh?” he asks. You cup Barry’s cheeks with your hands and examine him further.

“Because this is the weirdest freaking thing I’ve ever seen,” you reply happily. All of a sudden, a weird red-orange halo appears over Barry’s head, with which he seems to struggle. In a mere second, Barry’s eyes seem to change again. Who could it be this time in there…?

“If it isn’t the joyously divine goddess, (Y/N),” comes out of Barry.

Your mouth drops.

“No…” you say in utter disbelief. “You were- I saw you-”

You can’t even utter the word “die.”

“You think you could get rid of your not-so-secret admirer H.R. that easily, could you?”

You practically attack Barry’s body with your own hug. H.R. is alive!

“Sumptuous day!” you exclaim the Earth-19 Wells’ favourite saying and mean it. It’s a miracle.

“Sumptuous day, indeed, my pretty petal.” H.R. uses Barry’s body to reach behind him to pull out a pair of drumsticks from a briefcase. “Now listen to this drumbeat I created. It reminds me of you-!”

Except before he’s able to tap the sticks to the granite countertop, that fiery-looking halo appears again. Barry’s body is once again taken over. His eyes fall on you, and immediately you see them soften, followed by the sweetest and smallest smile.

You know who this is, without a doubt in the multiverse.

“(Y/N)-”

“Harry!”

You can’t even begin to express how you feel in this moment. It’s like a surge of love and relief propels you yet again towards this Barry-shaped vessel for the man you love with all your heart. The man you thought you’d never get to speak to again.

You’re kissing him. You’re kissing Harry again (albeit he looks like your best friend and boss, but you’ll just brush past that or else it will get _hella_ weird).

“I’ve missed you,” you tell him. “So much.”

“I’ve missed you too,” Harry replies. “It’s hard seeing you through Nash’s eyes and not being able to talk or touch you.”

“Well, you are now.”

“I am now.”

And then, the rude and audacious thought has the nerve to surface in your mind:

“But you can’t stay like this…”

“I’m afraid not. Nor would I want to.”

He’s trying to make you laugh.

“I can’t have you leave me again,” you tell him.

“I’m not certain I have control over that…” he says, “but I’m going to put up a hell of a fight to stay in your life.”


End file.
